Careless Whisper
by Kalyara
Summary: Jack the Ripper is back to finish what he started and Lisa is in his sights. But they both learn that there is more than just revenge in mind. As deadly motives are uncovered, their reunion becomes disastrous. Please R&R! Possible JxL, undecided.


**DISCLAIMER~ **I do not own Lisa or Jackson or Cynthia, nor any of the Red Eye plot, etc. This story is simply for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of anyone interested in reading this little story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~ **Hey guys! It has been a long time since I have done anything new and I thought it would be fun to do something with Seether's cover to Careless Whisper. Anyways, I do hope this wont bore you to death and you can enjoy it at least a little. Sorry for the long time missing, I am still working on my other stories, but don't worry, I have made progress and will finish them up for you! Until then, here is a story to keep you busy for the time being. Enjoy!

~ Kalyara

**SONG~** Careless Whisper by Seether

**

* * *

**

**CARELESS WHISPER**

**...x)0(x...**

It is dark and moist outside the small beat up car and Lisa Reisert takes her time to lock every door and roll up each window. Her crimson, backless dress floats in the wind delicately as her small and petite form glides along the cobblestone sidewalk to her dear friend's, Cynthia's, house. A beautiful mansion of sorts, with a variety of flowers and rosebushes guarding the yard. An overgrown ivy suffocating the red bricks.

From where she stood in front of the door, Lisa could hear the music drafting over the house and to the unusually cold Miami weather. Taking a deep, calming breath she managed to lightly knock on the oak wood. A moment later it was thrown open, a bright and happy face greeting her.

Cynthia trapped Lisa in a chocking hug. "You made it!" The excitement nearly burst her ear drums.

"Of course I did! I would never miss your party!" Lisa desperately wished this night would end soon. Her feet were already hurting – which had nothing to do with the matching red, three-inch heels tied to her feet.

"Well, come in! We just barely started." The encouragement within Cynthia's child-like voice made Lisa sick to her stomach. But she pasted a smile over her lips and followed her hair-brained friend into the backyard. It was even more magnificent than the house itself; a large pool in the middle of a Colosseum-like structure, vines strangling the rural arches. A cocktail stand stood off to the side and ready for any guest. People crowded the large area, dancing and laughing. Little care in the world as they drank away their fears and worries. Some splashed around in the pool to cool their overheated bodies, however, most didn't seem to mind the pounds of sweat they were producing as they danced their hearts out.

Lisa took a seat on one of the many chairs set up around the pool area, Cynthia running off with her newly found boyfriend. Leaving Lisa alone and to fend for herself...

"May I have this dance?" A new song began to swarm through the air and Lisa glanced up at the hand to her side. She scrunched her eyebrows together in dread before meeting the face of the hand. Her heart came to a stop, picking up at double the speed...

Her long lost tormentor stood towering above her and she found herself already cornered against the wall.

Something screamed for her to run and flee the scene forever. The other small part of her _begged _her to take his hand. _Wanted _her to take it and dance with him. And in the end, she reached out and placed her palm in his calloused fingers.

**...x)0(x...**

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand_

_And lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen_

_And all its sad goodbyes_

**...x)0(x...**

He lead her out past the pool area and into a hidden plaza where even more people spun dangerously. Reaching the middle of the crowd he dragged her closer to his chest in a demanding manner, locking her hand in his and placing his other over her hip. Lisa's heart beat furiously, threatening to burst.

"Don't bother screaming, Leese." His hand moved up her side to her waist, a tighter hold. "I will stop you before you get the chance."

She swallowed hard. "I'm not afraid of you." A lie! There was never another time in her life where she had been anymore terrified than she was now.

"Liar." Echoing her thoughts, he took a step closer to intensify her panic. She let him do most of the dancing, following the best she could manage without cluing him in on her horror.

"Why are you here?" The nagging question pours out of her mouth like acid. Her eyes wander the plaza and she wished she had more time to admire it's beauty; the hundreds of lights you would find near Christmas decorated the lush bushes and trees surrounding them. More cobblestone was beneath her feet as well as his feet.

As she looked up at his dead blue eyes peering down at her, Lisa remembered the hurt and pain he had brought her last time. Remembered the combination of fear and anticipation when he sat next to her on that horrible flight. Something inside of her had been hoping for him to be the one to save her from her personal Hell on this Earth. Only the more vicious he became the harder it was to see him as anything human. Yet, even in his most arrogant, ruthless moments...she had felt that everything was entirely her fault.

**...x)0(x...**

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

**...x)0(x...**

"I'm here to crash the party...why else?" His sneer was wide and bright against the chilled night. As the malice pulsed through his movements, Lisa glanced around her in search of any help near by. There were many people who moved around her carelessly, but all too drunk to be helpful against a murderous killer.

"What do you want with me?" Her throat had dried up, the moisture having hidden.

"Don't flatter yourself, Leese. You're not the only reason I came to this _god awful_ party."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What is it you want?"

"To tie up a couple of loose ends." Everything seemed to darken with anger on his narrow face.

**...x)0(x...**

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_ohhh.._

**...x)0(x...**

He forced her out into a twirl and back into a cuddle against his side. The warmth of his body sent Lisa into a fit of panic and all she could manage was to stumble forward. With a swift and skillful movement he managed to tug her back into his chest, hugging her firmly. Her head rested against his shirt in fear as she tried to breathe. She then tried to pull away only to be held tighter.

"What are you doing?" Lisa hysterically shoved at his torso, failing at escaping his grasp. Lifting her head she met his eyes which, oddly enough, subsided some of her terror.

Still moving with the music, he took her chin in his hot palm. "All you had to do was make one call and things could have been different." The brisk breeze washed over Lisa, forcing sense back into her distracted body and she yanked her face free from his hold.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent. We both know if we had been under any other circumstances we would have enjoyed one another's company." Another forceful twirl across the cobblestone dance floor.

Lisa's head was beginning to spin from the turn in conversation and then his dancing. "I never will enjoy your company." Her eyes stung with past memories. Every word he had said burned into her mind. Every night since that day was the same nightmare over and over again. No matter what she did to try and forget, it only brought more wounds to the surface.

**...x)0(x...**

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

**...x)0(x...**

A chuckle rumbled through his chest, vibrating in her fingers as they sat on his chest in a small attempt to keep him as far away as possible. It only succeeded to give her a couple of inches of breathing room.

A boisterous couple, stumbling more than they were dancing, bumped into Lisa and her captor. In a few seconds of determination, Lisa managed to grab his jacket and pull him away from the clueless couple, in hopes to save them from their, what may seem an accident to any other person, _mistake_.

His blue eyes blistered with amusement. "Before I leave you to your _hermit-crab-lifestyle_, tell me why you let me in on the _darkest _secret of your life." The words were mocking and they resembled a foot-long blade being shoved into her chest.

"Go to Hell." Humming in her head was the frantic beating of her heart. She only hoped he couldn't hear it as well.

"You and I are already there, are we not?" He hissed dangerously low while leading her into a dip, the arch of her back against his thigh. "We will always be here."

**...x)0(x...**

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_ohhh.._

**...x)0(x...**

He stared down at her for the longest moment, something uncertain in his merciless eyes. Lifting his palm he set it lightly on her throat, focused on the flesh covering her collarbone. Lisa froze immediately, goosebumps covered her bare back and she wished she had worn a more conservative dress.

**...x)0(x...**

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

**...x)0(x...**

Moving his fingers up along her neck and to her chin he pressed the padding of his thumb on her bottom lip, smiling cruelly as he watched her defiantly hold her mouth closed. "Make your choice wisely."

When he stood her up and released her, Lisa only then opened her mouth to speak. "What choice?" She snarled at the retreating figure.

He turned around, walking backwards now. "Goodbye, Lisa." She watched him wink with a crooked grin and she closed her hands into tight little fists.

The people around her were oblivious to the deceptive fiend walking away into the cold night. They were oblivious to the torn Lisa standing helplessly in the middle of the dance floor. No one could see the pain as she recalled each and every detail that had been thrown at her on that plane.

**...x)0(x...**

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me_

_Please stay_

**...x)0(x...**

Suddenly she grew fearful and lunged forward, weaving through the hordes of sweaty people. He was no longer visible in the night, no matter how fast she ran. But that didn't stop her. Lisa ran harder and harder each passing second, racing through the plant life at her sore feet.

Lisa came to a quick stop at the loud echoing noise behind her. Spinning around she met the horrific sight of red, yellow and orange flames engulfing the towering home. Shards of wood, glass, concrete and other materials showered down around Lisa. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she stumbled a few feet back towards the house.

"Cynthia." Lisa mumbled into the now heated air and she broke into a full out sprint. Hoping over the small stone wall she hurried into the yard, the pool floor invisible due to the wood and ash floating on the surface. Her body was numb as her eyes flew across the aftermath of the explosion. There were bodies lying everywhere.

Running into the burning house she searched for her friend. "Cynthia! CYNTHIA!" Her breathing came to her in quick gasps as she bounded across the kitchen and into the living room, jumping over the lifeless masses of flesh and bones.

She spotted the bright red hair from across the room. Lisa was at the limp woman's side within a second.

**...x)0(x...**

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_ohhh.._

**...x)0(x...**

"Cynthia, please say something." Her eyes hurt from the smoke and flames, her lungs ablaze from the thick, ashy air. Holding the young friend in her arms Lisa began to sob. The usually bright and cheery eyes were now dead and dark, reflecting the fire surrounding them. Lisa shook Cynthia in an attempt to bring her back to her, knowing it would do nothing.

A small folded napkin fell out of Cynthia's hand and Lisa scooped it up, blue ink smeared on one of the corners. Carefully setting Cynthia down and wiping the tears from her eyes, she unfolded the wrinkles and held it to her face. It had a few neatly scribbled words on it; "Just tying up a few loose ends, Leese. Make your choice. This forever, or never again?"

Lisa crumpled up the napkin and chucked it into the fiery mess. In a rush she took off her heels and gathered up her dead friend. Avoiding falling wood and concrete Lisa wadded her way through the dead bodies and disintegrating rubble, finding the what-used-to-be-monstrous front door. Outside on the cold driveway, she lay beside her friend, coughing into her closed fist.

Sirens faintly began to chime in the late night and Lisa forced herself to weakly sit up. A silver Beamer idled at the end of the driveway, a figure casually leaning against the side, the passenger side door wide opened. A smile crept up his lips as she met his malicious gaze.

"They'll think it was you." His charming voice filled her ears. "When they start to look into it, they'll find evidence that will lead straight back to you. Remember, Leese...they never could find a Jackson Rippner." _Jack the Ripper _devilishly informed.

Lisa shakily got to her feet, drifting closer to him. Like a wounded animal limping it's way into the Lion's den in hopes of protection and shelter. "You killed her."

"Yes I did," Jackson Rippner chortled, "and I would have killed you if you had stayed put when I walked away."

"She did nothing." Her face paled as the blood vanished from her cheeks.

"Just like the Keefe's and your dad?"

"Yes." Her answered wavered as she stopped in front of him.

Jackson uncrossed his folded arms and grabbed hold of her wrist with an iron grip. "They all deserve to die. We all do. You should know that better than anyone." He dragged her in closer to him. "My job is only to speed up the inevitable."

The sirens were louder now, sending dread through her heart. She could never go through it again. All the undercover agents and their never yielding questions and accusations. Too long had she dealt with them, one after the next. And more than just once before....

"I'm giving you the chance to run from it all. Giving you the freedom that you've always wanted." Lisa glowered up at his cornering icy blue eyes, his brown locks fallen in his face. She shuddered as he brushed a batch of ash off of the side of her sticky neck. Her body ached from the fight to find her friend, her skin tainted with black debris and a drying sheet of sweat.

Jackson pulled away from her and cocked his head towards the open door, his eyes never leaving her own. "All you have to do is hop in. I'll make this all go away, give you a new life."

Lisa held onto her breath, her stare moving from him to the welcoming front seat of his pricey vehicle. Her bare feet took a couple steps closer and she traced the rubber lining holding the glass window. She listened to his movements as he stepped in behind her, taking her hand and waist.

"What else is there here for you, Leese? What are you going to gain by staying?" Jackson whispered against the shell of her ear and he gently began to lead her into the car. He smiled hugely as he lifted her legs into the Beamer and straightened up, slamming the door shut.

Hysteria burned in her throat and she wanted to scream and run. She knew she should face the sirens in the distance and do her best to prove her innocence...but she wasn't sure she had the strength to fight any longer.

The sound of the engine accelerating brought her back to the moment and she snapped her attention towards the deadly man sitting next to her. She wondered how he had managed to get in and speed away without her noticing. Wondered if the car would ever come to a stop again now that he had her trapped inside.

His blue eyes turned on her, his one hand guiding the car through the dark, headlights off as the authorities raced to the fiery house behind them. "Sit back and relax, Lisa. We have a long journey in front of us."

**...x)0(x...**

_oh ohh.._

_oh ohh.._

_oh ohh.._

_oh ohh.._

_oh ohh.._

**...x)0(x...**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~ **Let me know what you think! It starts a little fast, but hopefully you didn't mind too much. I don't know whether I should continue with this story or not.


End file.
